You're Like Me
by the spooky soup
Summary: Sakhara Sakharov is a not-so-normal teenager attending a little-too-normal school. One day in class, her powers are caught by a boy who sits behind her. But, she soon learns he is like her. Will their friendship blossom into something more? PietroXOC. DOFP SPOILERS!
1. Popcorn and Pietro

**Okay, so I was actually inspired to write this because of an RP I am in right now. Credit to LA-Eyebrow for inspiring the voice of Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver**

**Here is a form for Sakhara:**

**Name: **_Sakhara Sakharov_

**Codename: **_Ember_

**Age: **_17_

**Nationality: **_Russian_

**Favorites: **_Parties, mountains, music_

**Dislikes: **_Water, ice, hyper people_

**Fears: **_Aquaphobia (fear of water), and Acrophobia (the fear of heights)_

**Hobbies: **_Reading, drawing, archery_

**Power: **_She can control fire_

**Power related flaws: **_She is a very bad swimmer, and she has really bad control_

**Appearance: **_Bright red hair, yellow green eyes, tan skin, tall_

**Personality: **_She can be very harsh at times, and can have a very fiery temper. If she doesn't get her way, or disagrees, she will let you know. Other times she can be sweet and funny. She never appears weak or vulnerable._

**Biography: **_Sakhara grew up in Soviet Russia, and left when she was 7. When her twin brother was killed two years later, she ran. She was with an underground mutant gang until she was 15 when she join a real school. Which is where she meets Pietro_

* * *

Sakhara's hair was on fire.

She didn't _know_ it was on fire, but it was on fire. It happened sometimes, when she was stressed, which she was right now, as she was sure she was going to fail the test she was currently taking.

There wasn't really _a lot_ of fire, just the very tips, which flickered every now and then. There wasn't enough smoke to set off the fire alarm, or to even be noticeable, as everyone else in the class was so focused on their own tests.

_Except_ for the guy who sat behind her, who hadn't even started his test yet, seeing as he knew he could finish it within the last few seconds of the time limit.

Bored as he was, Pietro spent most of the lesson looking around the room dully. When his eyes slid past Sakhara's head, which was gradually becoming more and more alight, he did a double take, and raised his eyebrows.

After a short pause (so short that no one actually _realized_ it was a pause) he quickly (very quickly, given his mutation and all) scrunched up a sheet of paper into a ball.

When Sakhara felt something hit the back of her head, she flinched, and looked around. She glared at the kid behind her, and was surprised to see him looking slightly concerned, even though there was amusement mixed in with that surprise.

_What_ she mouthed. He mouthed something back, but she didn't quite catch it. She creased your brow, and he brought a hand up to ruffle his own hair, and then tugged at the ends.

Suddenly catching onto what he was saying, her eyes widened, and she shook her head, brushing her fingers through her hair several times. Sakhara feel the flames curl warmly around her hands before they fell away, and she turned back towards her test.

After a moment, she glanced back at the guy, worry painting her features.

_You're welcome_ He mouthed.

Completely confused as to why he isn't freaking out about _someone's hair being on fire_, she sent him a weak smile, and turn back towards the front.

Finally, the lesson ended. Pietro finished the test with seconds to spare, and Sakhara… didn't finish it at all. She'd been having trouble to begin with, but now her mind was overrun with worry about the boy who knew her hair could burst out into flames.

The class was dismissed, and Sakhara already decided to try and leave as quickly as possible. She slung her bag over her shoulder, stuffed her pen into her pocket, and dropped her test on the teachers desk on the way out.

All the way through school and out the front gates, Sakhara kept glancing behind her, and running her fingers through her hair, paranoid that it was going to start setting itself alight again.

* * *

She was about five minutes away from the school, walking down an empty road, when something suddenly appeared next to her.

"So you're like me then?"

Sakhara let out a small scream and flinched away from the guy who had, quite literally, just popped up next to her. He was grinning at her, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and she noticed that he was not holding any of his school things. No bag, no pens, no anything. Sakhara was also pretty sure he was wearing a different jacket. She blinked for a minute in surprise. There is no way he could have gone home and caught up with her in the past five minutes.

"Like... like you?" Sakhara stammered. He nodded.

"Yeah! Like me!" He replied. She blinked again, thinking she knew what he was talking about but... not wanting to jump to conclusions just in case she was wrong. She shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakhara said. He frowned. And then grinned.

"You want popcorn?" He asked. Taken aback, she opened her mouth, then closed it, not being able to formulate a response to the sudden change in topic. Deciding she was taking too long to answer, he starts talking again. "C'mon you want popcorn? You gotta want popcorn no one says no to popcorn."

He was talking a mile a minute and Sakhara's brain took a moment to catch up. Actually, he was talking more than a mile a minute. _Two_ miles a minute. Maybe even ten miles a minute.

"I... no I don't really want popcorn..." she finally replied. He frowned again.

"You sure? I've never had anyone say no to popcorn. Not that I've really offered popcorn to a lot of people. Except my little sister, and obviously she always says yes. C'mon you gotta want popcorn don't you want popcor-"

"OK!" Sakhara cut him off with a shout, "Ok, I'll have popcorn. Why do you wanna give me popcorn so badly anyway?" she asked, seeing him smile again, "...Why do you even _have_ popcorn on you?"

"Oh I don't," He replied.

"You... don't..."

"Nah not yet. But gimme a second."

And he's gone.

Literally gone.

Sakhara's mouth dropped as she stared at the place he had just been, feeling wind ruffling her hair.

And then he's back.

With a packet of unpopped popcorn in his hands, and a stupid grin on his face. He held it up to her.

"Popcorn?"

Sakhara looked down at the bag, and up at his face, then down at the bag.

"We, uh, can't exactly eat unpopped kernels..." she muttered, looking back at him. He shrugged.

"Just need to heat 'em up then. Make 'em pop, right?" He said. She blinked and breathed in deeply, and then, slowly, she took the bag from him and held it in her hands. She let warmth run down her arms and out through her fingertips. The bag began to expand as the kernels inside began to pop.

"So. You're like me, right?" He asked again. Sakhara smiled.

"Yeah. I'm like you."


	2. Powers and Ping Pong

** HeyILikeIt: You're pun was... ****inspiring****! And pretty funny too! ****Definitely**** made my day!**

"Welcome to my lair," Pietro mutters, leading Sakhara down a flight of stairs into his house's basement. It was a few days later and after school and she figured, if they were gonna become friends over their mutations, they might as well hang out like normal friends. Of course, Pietro had already been home about three times since school finished. Once to drop off all his stuff, as he couldn't be bothered to _lug it along with your slow ass_ as he'd put it. The second time to check with his mum that it was actually ok for Sakhara to come over. And the third time... well, she wasn't really sure why he'd left the third time. She reckoned he must've just gotten bored or something, because she was taking so long to get home.

"It's like ten minutes away from school!" Sakhara exclaimed, when he turned up again five seconds later, just as she'd begun panicking that she might get lost.

"Yeah! And it usually takes me like point three seconds to get home!" He replied. Sakhara huffed and rolled her eyes, just telling him that if he shot off again, to at least come back before she got lost.

"...Wow..." She muttered, looking around the room. Pietro was already on the other side of the room, rearranging a stack of what look like bored games. Then there was a blur going across the back of the room, and then he was next to her with a bucket of...

"Popcorn?" He asked, with a grin. Sakhara's brain took a second to catch up, and she looked at him, and then laughed. He pried open the lid and she leaned over the banister, still laughing, and took a handful.

* * *

"Ok ok ok wait so... you're like, super fast, yeah?"

"Yup."

"And you use this power..."

"Yeah."

"To steal crap?"

"Yeah pretty much."

It was a couple hours later and Sakhara was sitting on the sofa, with multiple plates and packets of food littering the seat and floor around her. Pietro was flitting around the basement, alternating between playing ping pong against himself (that was an entertaining sight to watch) to rearranging multiple stacks of stolen goods, to gathering more food from either said stacks or the kitchen just upstairs, to... well sometimes he was going so fast she couldn't even tell what he was doing. Sakhara was pretty sure he'd left the house a couple times too, because at some point he mentioned something about ice cream, figured there was none in the house, and was then handing her a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. Sakhara didn't really mind. She guessed he got bored quickly, or felt like he needed to move or something. Makes sense.

"And you can," He was back next to her, the tub of almost finished popcorn between his hands, "Create and control fire."

"Yeah."

"And with this _you_...?" He gave her a look to carry on. She shrugged.

"Uh... Not much?" Sakhara replied. He frowns. "I mean, it's not like I really can do a lot with it. I guess I cook stuff sometimes?"

"Like popcorn?" He said, holding up the bucket. She let out a laugh.

"Yeah like popcorn. Uh, helps in the winter too? I think my body temperature is hotter than normal people so I don't get cold as- HEY!"

Pietro's suddenly next to her with his hand slapped right over her face. He pulled it away just as quickly.

"Wow you are hot," He said, then looked confused, "Uh..."

Sakhara laughed loudly and he shoot to the other end of the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks," she replied, "I don't care if that was unintended, thanks." She was still laughing, and he grinned, snorting at her amusement, before throwing a handful of popcorn at her.


	3. Smoke Alarms and T-Shirts

**HelloILikeIt: ****_Aw... you should have done another one... This story takes place right before DoFP, and I already have an idea of what I am going to do. Loved DoFP by the way!_**

**FutureOlympian: ****_Thank you! This was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided against it._**

**Lola:****_ We are cousins..._**

* * *

"I'm kind of really bored," Sakhara whispered to Pietro, leaning over the back of her chair to rest on his table. It was a couple weeks after she'd taken that godforsaken test, and her teacher has finally graded them and given them back.

Pietro nodded, agreeing with your statement, looking down at her. The teacher was currently preoccupied with writing up something on the bored, and everyone in the class is using the opportunity to whisper to each other.

"You have the time?" Sakhara asked. Pietro checked his watch.

"Yup, we still have half an hour left," He replied. She groaned, letting her head fall onto his desk. "Hey if you think it's bad for you, feel sorry for me," Pietro complained, poking her head, "Half an hour is like, a year for me!"

Sakhara looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "A year? _Really_?" she asked dryly. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok that's a bit of an exaggeration. But c'mon it's still a really long time ok?"

Sakhara sighed, and glanced back behind you to see the teacher finish up what he was writing.

"Hey, Pietro?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Mm?"

"Where's the nearest smoke detector?"

"Uh... what?"

She held up her test. "I failed. I don't ever want to see this bit of paper again," She stated blandly. "Also I'm bored. I want to leave this classroom."

The teacher then interrupted her, and she had to turn around, only just managing to catch the understanding dawning on Pietro's face.

"So, as you can see..." The teacher went on, and Sakhara let her hand holding the test drop to her side. Slowly, she felt heat run down her arm, and fire sparked from her fingers, spreading across the paper.

And then it was ripped from her loose grasp.

Seconds later, the fire alarm went off.

Sakhara smirked triumphantly.

* * *

"Y'know I think a girl might've seen me set that paper alight," Sakhara muttered. Pietro had managed to slip back into the throng of the class as they evacuated the school, and now they were loitering under a tree as the teachers tried to determine what had set off the alarm.

"Who's gonna believe her if she told anyone?" Pietro replied. She contemplated that, and then nodded.

"Good point," She mused, "It's not like the shit we do is really that believable." she smiled up at him and he laughs. "How long before we go back in, y'reckon?"

"Eh probably like ten, fifteen minutes?" He supplied.

"The longer the better... Hey Pietro?"

"Yeah?"

"Kinda _really_ fancy some popcorn?"

Fifteen minutes later, when Sakhara was settled back in the classroom, her and Pietro were eating freshly popped popcorn out of their jacket pockets.

* * *

There's a series of fast knocks at Sakhara's house's front door, which she heard from her room.

"Don't worry I got it!" she called, running downstairs, " It's just Pietro."

Now, a couple months after they started hanging out, they spend pretty much all of their free time together. Sometimes Sakhara thought it was kinda pathetic she only had one friend, and then spent the afternoon with said one friend, and remembered that just _watching_ this guy took up most of her energy; she didn't think she could cope with having more. Besides, it was not like it was easy making friends when she's constantly focusing on not accidentally bursting into flames. At least if something catches on fire around Pietro, he just laughs as she tells him to shut up and focus on putting out the flame, and then laugh with him.

When Sakhara opened the door, no one was there. She waited for a second, wondering if he'd shot off to do something, which he did sometime. However, after a couple of seconds, when he doesn't return, she creased her eyebrows. Slowly, Sakhara closed the door, wondering if maybe she'd just imagined the knocking, and headed back upstairs.

Where she found Pietro sitting cross legged on her bed grinning dorkily at her.

She blinked at him. "Ok you didn't even run past me at the door I would felt that weird wooshy wind that follows you everywhere," she stated flatly.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be quicker to come in through your window?" To illustrate, he shots to the window, which was open, causing some paper on Sakhara's desk to flutter onto the floor. She stared incredulously at him.

"Ok, no you can't just _come through my window_," she said.

"But it's faster!"

"Not when I don't know you're gonna do it!"

"Ok, but what if you do know? I'll knock on the door and then come straight up!"

"_Straight_ up?"

"Mhm!"

"What if I'm not dressed. I won't exactly have time to throw on a shirt if you zoom straight from my door into my room through my window."

Pietro opened his mouth to retort, but it seemed, for once, his brain wasn't quick enough in forming a response. Sakhara was standing with her arms crossed, and she become slightly amused when he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah. Well. That would be." There's a blur and he picked up all the papers he'd knocked onto her floor a minute ago, putting them back on the desk. "That'd be. Really. Something." He slowed down, but seemed extremely interested in the papers he'd just replaced.

"Oh it'd be something would it?" Sakhara asked, grinning cockily, even though he was not looking at her expression, "Let's see how you like it if I just storm into your basement when your half dressed."

He glanced back at you, eyebrows raised. Sakhara didn't even flinch when he suddenly appeared next to her, so used to it by now.

"Eh, I'd be dressed before you'd even gotten to the first stair," He shrugged. She lifted her head up.

"I could always burn your shirt off you," She replied nonchalantly, His eyes narrowed.

"No you wouldn't."

Sakhara didn't reply, and instead she just blinked. She saw him start to fidget, although she couldn't tell if it was because he had been standing still for too long, or because he could feel the air around him slowly heating up.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He yelled, and rocketed away when his shirt started smoking. Sakhara burst out laughing as he started patting down his shirt so quickly his hands and arms were a blur. "This isn't funny I like this shirt!"

Sakhara allowed the air in the room to cool down, wiping tears from her eyes as her laughter dies down.

"You're cruel," Pietro muttered, finally letting his hands slow. She let out another snort

"Maybe you should learn at least _some_ self control and just wait for to open the door," she shoot back.

* * *

**Sorry if that was short. The next few will be longer I hope. And I'm thinking only like, four more ****chapters****or so. Maybe five...**


	4. Homework and Blushing

**HelloILikeIt~** Yeah, sorry. Well, I was planning on making this a one shot, but _that_ didn't work out. And I like your long reviews and puns!

* * *

"Pietro?" Sakhara asked, as she made her way down the stairs into his basement, confused as to why she hadn't already been assaulted by a whirlwind as he zoomed around and past her several times, as seems to be his custom greeting.

"Piet-? Ohhhh," she snorted as she reached the bottom of the of the stairs and saw him sprawled across the sofa, sleeping. Sakhara grinned and tilted her head, admiring the view for second, before crouching down and picking up a plastic cup that's obviously been left to collect dust on the floor. She tossed it lightly at him. When it hit his stomach, he shot awake and was standing up in less than a second, running his hands through his hair and blinking rapidly.

"Eh?" He muttered, looking around groggily, "Oh hey."

"School literally finished ten minutes ago," she said, raising her eyebrows and dropping her bag into the corner of the room next to his.

"Yeah and I've been home for nine minutes and fifty nine point seven seconds," He replied, looking slightly more awake again. Sakhara crossed your arms.

"I'm impressed by your ability to fall asleep so quickly," she said, and added in an offhanded tone, dropping her eyes, "Not gonna lie, I'm also impressed by your abs."

Pietro blinked at her, confused, and obviously not fully awake yet. "Eh?" Sakhara nodded her head pointedly, and he looked down. Then there was a disembodied cursing coming from a blur as he zoomed around for a second, and when he stopped he was wearing the shirt he'd been wearing previously at school.

"Dressed before I even get to the first stair, huh?" Sakhara asked, recalling their conversation from the other day.

He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, muttering an apology. She quirked her eyebrows and smirked slightly.

"Oh, its fine," she replied.

* * *

"I actually don't understand this at all," Sakhara declared a few hours later, throwing her pen on the table in front of her. Her and Pietro were both sitting side by side on the sofa, with their feet resting on the table, an empty ice cream tub and two popcorn bags littered around them.

"Yeah me neither," Pietro agreed, narrowing his eyes at the homework they'd both been trying to do.

She groaned and let her head fall onto Pietro's shoulder, shifting slightly so her face was turned into his neck, and close her eyes, trying to block out any source of light to weaken the headache that had been building up in her brain since she opened her textbook. Sakhara could feel Pietro buzzing slightly under her; she had figured by now that, even if he was standing or sitting still, he was actually kind of not, as he was probably vibrating with some kind of bottled up energy. It was not really visible, but it was hard to miss when she was practically lying over him. After a moment, she felt him shift and start fidgeting a bit more.

"Hey stop heating up the room again," He complained, and Sakhara looked up, confused.

"I'm not heating up the room?" she replied, squinting at him.

"You must be its gotten really warm in here," He said. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she ran a quick check. Her mutation, after all, could have quite serious consequences if she lost control of it. But there was no telltale sign of fire flicking in her veins or heat rolling off her skin, so she look back to Pietro, and let out a giggle.

"Nah, I think you're just blushing," Sakhara poked his cheek playfully, and laughed loudly when he swats it away.

"I'm not blushing," He muttered, not looking her in the eye, and sounding very much like a moody child. Sakhara leaned a little closer, grinning, as he started to pick at his fingers.

"Oh really," she said, "Because I'm pretty sure when someone's face goes red," she prodded his cheek again, "It's called blushing."

A sudden gust of wind blew Sakhara's hair all over the place. Her finger fell to the sofa and she turned to see Pietro on the other side of the room, fidgeting with his hands and bouncing on his toes, his face still bright red. She blinked a few times. Then he was in front of you, crouching slightly so his face was level with hers, another gust of wind blowing her hair out of her face.

Sakhara raised her eyebrows, and gave him a small smile, and then he was kissing her, with his hands cupping her face and pushing her back slightly, and she grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing back against him with equal force.

"So you were totally blushing right?" she asked when she pulled away, breathing heavily and grinning widely.

Pietro just rolled his eyes and makes a few noncommittal grunts, before pressing his lips to her's again.


End file.
